


Lingerie

by ExplainingTheIndescribable



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplainingTheIndescribable/pseuds/ExplainingTheIndescribable
Summary: Ficlet for the prompt: lingerie.





	Lingerie

The Doctor vaguely registered that Yaz had entered the room, but was trying to figure out why this last little piece wasn’t fitting together just right nd she almost had it…

Yaz stood leaning against the door frame.

“What do you think?”

The Doctor looked up from the thingamajig she was fiddling with and it was like someone had pressed paused. She stopped moving completely, her eyes grew wide, her hands stopped fiddling, before a few moments passed and she remembered she could talk.

“Wow.”

At her girlfriend’s flustered look, she saw Yaz grow more confident. She knew she looked good, but it was still a nice little ego-boost to be reminded of the effect she could have on her.

Yaz sauntered over to her slowly, her heels click clacking against the wooden floor with every step she took.

The Doctor’s eyes grew dark, travelling over her slowly and sticking to her like honey.

She had yet to say anything else, but some things defied words, defied expectations, defied reasonable logic and made the Doctor want to throw away anything Yaz owned that wasn’t lingerie, so that she’d have to wear it forever. Or not wear anything. That was good too.

Yaz stopped just in front of where she was sitting, and pushed her legs together before straddling her, cupping her cheek and leaning in to kiss her. She could kiss those lips all day, they were so soft, moved so easily against her own, as the Doctor ran her hands up Yaz’s back, tracing slowly over the lace-

A persistent buzz sounded to her left. It was distracting.

The Doctor refocused on the soft, warm skin beneath her fingertips as she caressed the hairs at the nape of Yaz’s neck and deepened the kiss-

The buzzing continued, growing louder.

The Doctor couldn’t tell where it was coming from and didn’t really care, until she heard Yaz’s voice.

“Doctor…”

“Yaz,” she practically growled the name as she nipped at the other woman’s neck.

“Uh, Doctor?”

The Doctor felt a hand on her shoulder and flew up, completely disorientated.

She turned to see Yaz standing before her, fully clothed.

She had been dreaming. And it had just been getting good.

She could’ve groaned in frustration, until she realised Yaz’s cheeks were a little bit pink.

Oh fuck, had she moaned Yaz’s name aloud?! She just couldn’t catch a break and she hadn’t even got up yet.

“It’s uh time to go? I know you set an alarm but after you slept through it last time…”

Yaz trailed off as the Doctor buried her head in her hands, pretending to wipe the sleep from her eyes as she secretly cursed the gods of dreaming.

“Yup, sure. Thanks Yaz, I’ll be right behind you.”

This was not the first time she was glad to be a woman, that situation would’ve been a whole lot worse if she still had… other things, downstairs, that Yaz would’ve probably noticed in her current state.

She needed a cold shower, a very, very cold shower. Or perhaps just a quick nip to the arctic.

Both, both are good.


End file.
